Of Seme and Uke
by aki fukashi
Summary: [InuKai][one-shot] Kaidoh is having difficulty coming to terms with being submissive, and Momoshiro isn't helping.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own or claim to own Tennis no Oujisama.

**A/N**: This is a generally light-hearted fic with the InuKai pairing. 45-minute scribble. Mild shounen-ai. I didn't intend to make it humor, but if it at least makes you smile, I've accomplished my goal. Reviews loved.

-

**Of Seme and Uke**  
By: aki fukashi

-

A man is born with an innate pride. One you can never take away. A man and his arrogance, they are one in the same. And when you hurt his ego, you hurt the man.

Kaidoh Kaoru was no exception.

He had never been in a relationship before the current one, unless you count his passionate 'affair' with tennis. But between Inui and tennis, Kaidoh knows where his loyalties lie. They'd been 'official' for about two weeks, and being new to relationships was difficult. This was a foreign matter for him. It was a brand new sort of feeling that was both warm and refreshing.

Although, sometimes, it irked him just a little.

Not-so-long ago, in the time span of perhaps two or so hours since he'd last seen Inui, it had suddenly struck Kaidoh the former was always in control of their relationship. Whether they were playing doubles on the court or spending the afternoon together, his senpai always seemed to assert domination. He knew exactly where the tennis ball was going to go. It was always "Kaidoh, four steps back" or "Kaidoh, two steps to your left." And this irritated him. Because our Mamushi doesn't like being told what to do.

But his biggest mistake was asking his rival for advice.

-

"You're an uke!" Momo exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Just as he finished explaining, in eight words or less, his situation to Momoshiro, the latter blurt out the first thing that came to mind. He was never too good at keeping his thoughts to himself.

But as he said this, Kaidoh immediately felt the gears in his head turning. That made sense... Although, if he was the uke, that made Inui the...

"Never pegged you as a submissive one, Kaidoh," continued Momo, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

But Kaidoh had efficiently blocked out Momo's energetic rants for the moment. He had a little difficulty coming to terms with this brand new turn of events. How had he not noticed before? It was shockingly obvious now, and he didn't like where this was going. Like hell he was going to play the uke. What was that saying... it's best to nip things in the bud?

Well then, in due time, Inui would be receiving a nice nipping.

-

"Inui-senpai, why are you the seme?"

Kaidoh was never one to beat around the bush, and that evening, as he and Inui wrapped up another personal training session, was no different.

It could be said about Inui that he was never surprised, unless his data malfunctioned. But as those words spout from his companion's mouth, he found himself quite speechless. Though not for long. His brain began to race a mile a minute, and a smart brain it was.

Inui had his pride, too, as a man. He enjoyed his dominating position in their relationship, and he would defend it.

"What makes you think that?"

But Kaidoh was no idiot.

"Because you are," he muttered with a slight tint of red coloring his cheeks, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

And so began Inui's lecture from that point on.

"You see, Kaidoh, seme is quite a difficult position to uphold. It requires excruciating endurance, which I do not doubt you have. Hmm... yes... now that you mention it, you _do_ retain quite a bout of perseverance in any and all types of scenarios, I can as well. Let's see, I'll just have to add a few more weights and some long distance running... can't let myself become prey to dehydration, though. I should make a mental note to bring extra bottles of water... and Inui juice... should have that new remix deluxe batch finished soon...."

He continued mumbling under his breath, while Kaidoh with a dazed expression on his face. He was finding it difficult to absorb everything Inui was saying. Excrutiating? Long distance? Dehydration? What did _those_ have to do with anything?

Perhaps Kaidoh was no idiot, but when in the company of Inui, he felt his IQ gradually slipping down, point by point. Before long, all thoughts of seme and uke were wiped from his mind as he attempted to piece together Inui's nonsensical ramblings.

And maybe this was the reason he wasn't seme. Perhaps, what it came down to was, he was just all too confused.

-

**End**

**-**


End file.
